Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales
by blevins305
Summary: It was not a normal day at Fairy Tail it was quiet way to quiet , Until Mira decided to tell some stories and the whole Guild gets involved... some not by choice
1. Story Time with Mira

Chapter One: Story Time with Mira

It was not a normal day at Fairy Tail it was quite, no one was fighting, and most of the guild was either not there or just sitting there drinking and talking, sure to most guilds this looked normal but at Fairy Tail it looked like something was wrong. The lack of good quests was the cause of the guilds boring state and the fact that the biggest storm magnolia has seen in years was hitting but then again a little rain never stopped our resident fire dragon slayer from being destructive and having fun yet there he sat at the bar with his exceed happy and his head down to depressed to start a fight and not interested enough to go on a mission.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane asked walking over to him from behind the bar

"I'm bored" he wined

"Were all bored stupid" Grey said sitting down next to him

"Natsu's head popped up you wanna go, Droopy draws" Natsu asked

"Not really" Grey said bluntly and put his head down

"Me either" Natsu said joining grey

"Oh my I think something's wrong with you two"

"Aye" Happy added

"What's wrong with them" Lucy asked sitting on the other side of Natsu

"I guess there really depressed" Mira said

"Well I don't blame them, all this rain is really gloomy"

Suddenly Juvia raced to Grey's side

"Juvia Swears the rain is not her fault" trying to convince grey (her love) that she didn't make the rain

"Relax no one is blaming you" Grey said not even looking at her

Mira looked at her five friends Grey not with his head down not pretending to be all cool and he still had all his cloths on, Natsu not his usual hyper and destructive self, Lucy not cheery and just looking out the window at the rain, happy was gnawing on a fish but even he seemed a little sad and finally Juvia crying over Grey for no reason, ok so she's normal but still something had to be done

"Hey how about I read you guys a story" Mira asked

"mmm? What story? Lucy asked

"I don't know" Mira said picking up a large book "One from here"

"Fairy Tales are boring" Natsu complained "the characters are never interesting"

"aye" happy added

"Well if then?" Mira thought "I know how to make the characters more exciting Mira said smiling "In fact I think you'll love these characters"

"Ok fine" Natsu said

And the group gathered around to hear Mira's story.

Mira opened the first page and began to read

"Once upon a time"


	2. Natsu and Lucy

Natsu and Lucy

Once upon a time there lived a poor wood-cutter named Gildarts with his wife and his two children. The boy was called Natsu and the girl Lucy. He had little to bite and to break, and once, when great dearth fell on the land, he could no longer procure even daily bread.

Now when he thought over this by night in his bed, and tossed about in his anxiety. He groaned and said to his wife,

"What is to become of us? How are we to feed our poor children, when we no longer have anything even for ourselves?"

"I'll tell you what, husband," answered the woman, "early tomorrow morning we will take the children out into the forest to where it is the thickest. There we will light a fire for them, and give each of them one more piece of bread, and then we will go to our work and leave them alone. They will not find the way home again, and we shall be rid of them."

"No, wife," said the Gildarts, "I will not do that. How can I bear to leave my children alone in the forest? The wild animals would soon come and tear them to pieces."

"Oh! you fool," said she, "then we must all four die of hunger, you may as well plane the planks for our coffins," and she left him no peace until he consented.

"But I feel very sorry for the poor children, all the same," said the Jellal.

The two children had also not been able to sleep for hunger, and had heard what their step-mother had said to their father. Lucy wept bitter tears, and said to Natsu,

"Now what will happen to us."

"Be quiet, Lucy," said Natsu, "don't worry I can take anything, bring on all the wild animals."

"Your ridicules" Lucy said "I guess I'll have to come up with a plan myself"

And when the old folks had fallen asleep, they got up, put on there coats, opened the door below, and crept outside.

The moon shone brightly, and the white pebbles which lay in front of the house glittered like real silver pennies. Natsu and Lucy stooped and stuffed there pocket of there coat with as many as they could get in. Then they went back and Natsu said,

"This is a stupid plan, I like mine better"

"What plan" Lucy asked

"The one where I beat everything up"

"Calm down, I know God will not forsake us," Lucy said

And they lay down again in there beds.

When day dawned, but before the sun had risen, the woman came and awoke the two children, saying,

"Get up, you sluggards. We are going into the forest to fetch wood." She gave each a little piece of bread, and said,

"There is something for your dinner, but do not eat it up before then, for you will get nothing else."

Lucy took the bread under her apron, as Natsu had the pebbles in his pocket.

"Come on hurry" the woman said

"Of course mother" Lucy faked a smile

"What's a Sluggard?" was all Natsu had to say

Then they all set out together on the way to the forest.

When they had walked a short time, Natsu stood still and peeped back at the house, and did so again and again. His father said, "Natsu, what are you looking at here and staying behind for? Pay attention, and do not forget how to use your legs. Watch out for your sister and remember the way back"

"Ah, father," said Hansel, "I am looking at my little blue cat, which is sitting up on the roof, and wants to say good-bye to me."

"Bye Natsu" the blue cat said

Natsu, however, had not been looking back at the cat, but had been constantly throwing one of the white pebble-stones out of his pocket on the road.

When they had reached the middle of the forest, the wife said,

"Now, children, pile up some wood, and I will light a fire that you may not be cold."

Natsu and Lucy gathered brushwood together, as high as a little hill. The brushwood was lighted, and when the flames were burning very high, the woman said,

"Now, children, lay yourselves down by the fire and rest, I will go into the forest and cut some wood. When I am done, we will come back and fetch you away."

"She talks funny" Natsu whispered to Lucy

Natsu and Lucy sat by the fire, and when noon came, each ate a little piece of bread, and as they heard the strokes of the wood-axe they believed that their father was near. It was not the axe, however, but a branch which he had fastened to a withered tree which the wind was blowing backwards and forwards. And as they had been sitting such a long time, their eyes closed with fatigue, and they fell fast asleep.

When at last they awoke, it was already dark night. Lucy began to cry and said, "How are we to get out of the forest now I don't see the rocks?"

But Natsu comforted her and said, "Just wait a little, until the moon has risen, and then we will soon find the way." And when the full moon had risen, Natsu took his little sister by the hand, and followed the pebbles which shone like newly-coined silver pieces, and showed them the way.

They walked the whole night long, and by break of day came once more to their father's house. They knocked at the door, and when the woman opened it and saw that it was Hansel and Gretel, she said,

"You naughty children, why have you slept so long in the forest? We thought you were never coming back at all."

The father, however, rejoiced, for it had cut him to the heart to leave them behind alone.

Not long afterwards, there was once more great dearth throughout the land, and the children heard their mother saying at night to their father:

"Everything is eaten again, we have one half loaf left, and that is the end. The children must go, we will take them farther into the wood, so that they will not find their way out again. There is no other means of saving ourselves."

The man's heart was heavy, and he thought,

"It would be better for you to share the last mouthful with your children."

The woman, however, would listen to nothing that he had to say, but scolded and reproached him.

The children, however, were still awake and had heard the conversation. When the old folks were asleep, Natsu again got up, and wanted to go out and pick up pebbles as he had done before, but the woman had locked the door, and Natsu could not get out. Nevertheless he comforted his little sister, and said, "Do not cry, Lucy, go to sleep quietly, the good God will help us, Help us destroy anything that dares mess with us hahaha"

Early in the morning came the woman, and took the children out of their beds. Their piece of bread was given to them, but it was still smaller than the time before. On the way into the forest Hansel crumbled his in his pocket, and often stood still and threw a morsel on the ground.

"Natsu, why do you stop and look round?" Said the mother. "Go on."

"I am looking back at my little cat which is sitting on the roof, and wants to say good-bye to me, answered natsu.

"bye Natsu" Happy said again

"Fool." Said the woman, "That is not your little cat, that is the morning sun that is shining on the chimney we don't have a cat."

Natsu, however, little by little, threw all the crumbs on the path. The woman led the children still deeper into the forest, where they had never in their lives been before.

Then a great fire was again made, and the mother said,

"Just sit there, you children, and when you are tired you may sleep a little. We are going into the forest to cut wood, and in the evening when we are done, we will come and fetch you away."

When it was noon, Lucy shared her piece of bread with Hansel, who had scattered his by the way. Then they fell asleep and evening passed, but no one came to the poor children.

They did not awake until it was dark night, and Natsu comforted his little sister and said, "Just wait, Lucy, until the moon rises, and then we shall see the crumbs of bread which I have strewn about, they will show us our way home again."

When the moon came they set out, but they found no crumbs, for the many thousands of birds which fly about in the woods and fields had picked them all up. Natsu said to Lucy, "We shall soon find the way."

But they did not find it. They walked the whole night and all the next day too from morning till evening, but they did not get out of the forest, and were very hungry, for they had nothing to eat but two or three berries, which grew on the ground and Natsu ate the fire. And as they were so weary that their legs would carry them no longer, they lie down beneath a tree and fell asleep.

It was now three mornings since they had left their father's house. They began to walk again, but they always came deeper into the forest, and if help did not come soon, they must die of hunger and weariness. When it was mid-day, they saw a beautiful snow-white bird sitting on a bough, which sang so delightfully that they stood still and listened to it.

"I'm going to eat it" Natsu yelled jumping at the bire,but it spread its wings and flew away before them, and Natsu chased it and Lucy after him until they reached a little house, on the roof of which it alighted. And when they approached the little house they saw that it was built of bread and covered with cakes, but that the windows were of clear sugar.

"Food" Natsu screamed, "Lucy, you can eat some of the window, it will taste sweet, and I can well I'll just start with the roof and see where it goes from there"

Natsu reached up above, and broke off a little of the roof to try how it tasted, and Lucy leant against the window and nibbled at the panes. Then a soft voice cried from the parlor -

"Nibble, nibble, gnaw

who is nibbling at my little house?"

Natsu answered "Um no one

"You're an Idiot" Lucy said back to him

"No one you say, well ok" the voice said

"Who's the idiot now" Natsu asked

"Whoever's inside" Lucy said in disbelief

and they went on eating without disturbing themselves. Natsu, who liked the taste of the roof, tore down a great piece of it, and Lucy pushed out the whole of one round window-pane, sat down, and enjoyed herself with it.

Suddenly the door opened, and a woman as old as the hills, who supported herself on crutches, came creeping out. Natsu and Lucy were so terribly frightened that they let fall what they had in their hands.

The old woman, however, nodded her head, and said,

"Oh, you dear children, who has brought you here? Do come in, and stay with me. No harm shall happen to you."

Natsu wiped the cold sweet from his brow "for a second there I thought it was going to be Erza"

She took them both by the hand, and led them into her little house. Then good food was set before them, milk and pancakes, with sugar, apples, and nuts. Afterwards two pretty little beds were covered with clean white linen, and Natsu and Lucy lay down in them, and thought they were in heaven.

The old woman had only pretended to be so kind. She was in reality a wicked witch, who lay in wait for children, and had only built the little house of bread in order to entice them there. When a child fell into her power, she killed it, cooked and ate it, and that was a feast day with her. Witches have red eyes, and cannot see far, but they have a keen scent like the beasts, and are aware when human beings draw near. When Hansel and Gretel came into her neighborhood, she laughed with malice, and said mockingly,

"I have them, they shall not escape me."

Early in the morning before the children were awake, she was already up, and when she saw both of them sleeping and looking so pretty, with their plump and rosy cheeks, she muttered to herself that will be a dainty mouthful.

Then she seized Natsu with her shriveled hand, carried him into a little stable, and locked him in behind a grated door. Scream as he might, it would not help him. Then she went to Lucy, shook her till she awoke, and cried,

"Get up, lazy thing, fetch some water, and cook something good for your brother, he is in the stable outside, and is to be made fat. When he is fat, I will eat him."

Lucy began to weep bitterly, but it was all in vain, for she was forced to do what the wicked witch commanded. And now the best food was cooked for poor Natsu, but Lucy got nothing but crab-shells. Every morning the woman crept to the little stable, and cried, "Natsu, stretch out your finger that I may feel if you will soon be fat."

Natsu, did just that but no matter how much he ate he never gained any wait When four weeks had gone by, and Natsu still remained thin, she was seized with impatience and would not wait any longer.

"Now, then, Lucy," she cried to the girl, "Stir yourself, and bring some water. Let Natsu be fat or lean, to-morrow I will kill him, and cook him."

Ah, how the poor little sister did lament when she had to fetch the water, and how her tears did flow down her cheeks.

"Dear God, do help us," she cried. "If the wild beasts in the forest had but devoured us, we should at any rate have died together."

"Just keep your noise to yourself," said the old woman, "it won't help you at all."

Early in the morning, Lucy had to go out and hang up the cauldron with the water,

and light the fire.

"We will bake first," said the old woman, "I have already heated the oven, and kneaded the dough." She pushed poor Lucy on the oven, from which flames of fire were already darting.

"Creep in," said the witch, "and see if it properly heated, so that we can put the bread in." And once Lucy was inside, she intended to shut the oven and let her bake in it, and then she would eat her, too.

But Lucy saw what she had in mind, and said, "I do not know how I am to do it. How do I get in?"

"Silly goose," said the old woman, "the door is big enough. Just look, I can get in myself." And she crept up and thrust her head into the oven.

Then Lucy gave her a push that drove her far into it, and shut the iron door, and fastened the bolt. Oh. Then she began to howl quite horribly, but Lucy ran away. Lucy, however, ran like lightning to natsu, opened his little stable, and cried, "Natsu, we are saved. The old witch is dead."

But the witch had survived the fire and came at them with knife

Then Natsu sprang like a bird from its cage when the door is opened. Hitting the witch hard and Lucy and Natsu ran however once again the witch sprang up and cornered Natsu and Lucy Natsu was ready to fight this time however a sword was trusted through her body from behind and the witch died, there behind her was Natsu and Lucy's father Gildarts. How they did rejoice and embrace each other, and dance about and kiss each other. And as they had no longer any need to fear her, they went into the witch's house, and in every corner there stood chests full of pearls and jewels.

"These are far better than pebbles." Said Natsu, and thrust into his pockets whatever he could fit

And Lucy said, "I, too, will take something home with me," and filled her pinafore full.

"Screw that" Gildarts said as he took a large sack and filled it with treasure "I'm taking it all"

"But now we must be off," said Gildarts, "that we may get out of the witch's forest."

When they had walked for two hours, they came to a great stretch of water.

"We cannot cross," said Lucy, "I see no foot-plank, and no bridge."

"And there is also no ferry," answered Gildarts,

Natsu looked out on the water "but a river woman is swimming there. If I ask her, she will help us over."

"Hey river woman, Natsu yelled"

Then Juvia came to them, and using her powers spread the water apart so they could cross

"Bye Juvia was happy to be in the story" she as they continued walking and they had walked for a short time, the forest seemed to be more and more familiar to them, and at length they saw from afar their father's house. Then they began to run, rushed into the parlor and all sat together to relax. The woman, however, was dead at that point, she mysteriously never came back from the woods and that is why Gildarts had set out to look for his wife and kids. Lucy emptied her pinafore until pearls and precious stones ran about the room, and Natsu threw one handful after another out of his pocket to add to them. Then all anxiety was at an end, and they lived together in perfect happiness.

The End


	3. Intermission 1

Intermission 1

"So what did you think" Mira asked the group

"It was nice" Lucy said

"Aye" added Happy

"Juvia was happy she was in it"

"Well let's hear another one" Grey insisted

Mira looked around the guild, Cana wasn't here Macao, Wakaba and Romeo where still eating there dinner, Alzac and Bisca where busy comforting there daughter trying to convince her thunder couldn't hurt her, Elfman was talking with Lissana and Wendy, Nab was staring at the request board and Max was yelling at him to pick a job already, Finally Laxus had his arms folded sleeping in a chair in the corner of the guild with Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow sitting around him.

"well it looks like no one needs anything, so sure" Mira said

and a small cheer was heard from the group

"Make sure this one has a better villain" Natsu said

"and a kingdom" Grey said

"and a flying cat named happy" Happy said flying on to Mira's shoulder to pick a story

"pick that one Mira" Happy cheered

"But this one doesn't have any cats" Mira warned

"You can just add one"

"Well ok"

"Once upon a time


	4. Natsu the Demon King

Natsu the Demon King

Once there was a miller named Jude Heartfellia who was poor, but who had a beautiful daughter named Lucy. Now it happened that he had to go and speak to the King of the land King Makarov, and in order to make himself appear important Jude said to him,

"I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold."

Makarov looked at Jude and said to the Him,

"That is amazing and an art which pleases me well, if your daughter is as clever as you say, bring her tomorrow to my palace, and I will put her to the test."

And when the girl was brought to Makarov he took her into a room which was quite full of straw, gave her a spinning-wheel and a reel, and said,

"Now set to work, and if by tomorrow morning early you have not spun this straw into gold during the night, you must be punished, and where talking that punishment here."

There upon he himself locked up the room, and left her in it alone.

"Not that" Lucy thought but she didn't know what to do, So there sat the Lucy, and for the life of her could not tell what to do, she had no idea how straw could be spun into gold, and she grew more and more frightened, until at last she began to weep.

But all at once the door opened, and in came a man, and said, "Good evening, mistress Heartfellia, why are you crying so?"

"Alas," answered the girl, "I have to spin straw into gold, and I do not know how to do it."

"What will you give me," said the man, "if I do it for you?"

"My necklace," said the Lucy.

The man took the necklace, seated himself in front of the wheel, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three turns, and the reel was full, then he put another on, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three times round, and the second was full too. And so it went on until the morning, when all the straw was spun, and all the reels were full of gold.

By daybreak the king was already there, and when he saw the gold he was astonished and delighted. He had the miller's daughter taken into another room full of straw, which was much larger, and commanded her to spin that also in one night if she didn't want that punishment. but Lucy knew not how to help herself, and was crying, when the door opened again, and the man appeared, and said, "What will you give me if I spin that straw into gold for you?"

"The ring on my finger," answered the girl.

The little man took the ring, again began to turn the wheel, and by morning had spun all the straw into glittering gold.

The king rejoiced beyond measure at the sight, but still he still had not seen enough, and he had the miller's daughter taken into a still larger room full of straw, and said,

"You must spin this, too, in the course of this night, but if you succeed, you shall marry my grandson."

Even if Lucy be a miller's daughter, thought Makarov, I could not find a richer wife for my grandson in the whole world.

When the girl was alone the man came again for the third time, and said,

"What will you give me if I spin the straw for you this time also?"

"I have nothing left that I could give," answered the girl.

"Then promise me, if you should become queen, to give me your first child."

Who knows whether that will ever happen, thought the miller's daughter, and, not knowing how else to help herself in this strait, she promised the manikin what he wanted, and for that he once more spun the straw into gold.

And when the king came in the morning, and found all as he had wished, he had his grandson Laxus take her in marriage, and the pretty miller's daughter became a queen.

A year after, she brought a beautiful child into the world, and she never gave a thought to the mysterious man. But suddenly he came into her room, and said,

"Now give me what you promised."

The queen was horror-struck, and offered the man all the riches of the kingdom if he would leave her the child. But the man said,

"No, something alive is dearer to me than all the treasures in the world."

Then the queen began to lament and cry, so that the man pitied her.

"I will give you three days, time," said the man,

"if by that time you find out my name, then shall you keep your child."

So the queen thought the whole night of all the names that she had ever heard, and she sent the messenger over the country to inquire, far and wide, for any other names that there might be. When the man came the next day, she began with Freed, Alzac, Warren, Jet, and said all the other names she knew, one after another, but to every one the little man said,

"That is not my name."

On the second day she had inquiries made in the neighborhood as to the names of the people there, and she repeated to the manikin the most uncommon and curious. Perhaps your name is Bickslow, or Elfman, or Loke, or Romeo but he always answered,

"That is not my name."

On the third day the messenger came back again, and said,

"I have not been able to find a single new name, but as I came to a high mountain at the end of the forest, where the fox and the hare bid each other good night, there I saw a little house, and before the house a fire was burning, and round about the fire quite a ridiculous man was jumping, he hopped upon one leg, and shouted -

"To-day I bake, to-morrow brew,

the next I'll have the young queen's child.

Ha, glad am I that no one knew

that Natsu… I am styled.'"

You may imagine how glad the queen was when she heard the name. And when soon afterwards the man came in, and asked,

"Now, mistress queen, what is my name?"

At first she said, "Is your name Nab?"

"No."

"Is your name Grey?"

"Hell No."

"Is your name Max"

"No"

"Perhaps your name is Natsu?"

The man stood shocked

"Who told you that was it happy?" cried Natsu, and in his anger he breathed fire out of his mouth, and his hands went alight with flame.

"I am Demon King Natsu Dragneel" he screamed

Lucy was horrified at the sight of the demon

Natsu gave out a load war "you have out-smarted me and as my revenge I will burn your kingdom to the ground"

But just then a little blue cat with wings flew through the window

"Come on Natsu it's time for lunch, we got to catch some fish" the cat said

suddenly Natsu stopped his rage and smiled at the cat

"Oh yeah I'm starving Let's go Happy" he said and then Jumping out the window bid his good byes to the queen

"Would you use the door" the queen shouted at him as he and the cat disappeared over the horizon.

"The End"


	5. Intermission 2

Intermission 2

"Hey how come I'm the bad Guy" Natsu yelled

"I don't know seemed pretty fitting to me" Lucy teased

"Aye"

"What did you say"

"Calm down Firewood" Grey said

"Juvia would like to hear another story"

"Yeah and this time I want a real villain, that's not me" Natsu demanded "and more action, like fighting and stuff, oh and magic"

"Calm down Natsu" Lucy demanded

"Hey Mira can I get a refill" Macao asked from across the guild

"Hold on I'll be right back" Mira told the group before heading to Macao

Lucy looked at the clock

"It's getting pretty late"

"Maybe but the storm isn't letting up" Grey said

"We might have to spend the night at the guild" Happy said

"If we do Grey can lay with Juvia"

"Man it hasn't rained like this since right before Edolas" Grey said ignoring Juvia

"Ok I'm back" Mira said picking up the book

"Now let's see a story with action, magic and Natsu's not the bad guy"

Mira flipped through the book a little until finally she spoke

"I think this will do… Once upon a time.


	6. Natsu and the Magic Lamp

Natsu and the Magic Lamp

Once upon a time there lived a poor boy named Natsu.

Natsu was an orphan and had to steal food to eat, along with his only friend a blue monkey named Happy

One day, Natsu's uncle, Brain, came to visit him. He said,

"Nephew, why don't you come and work for me, and stop stealing for a living?" he agreed and Brain took Natsu and Happy along with him. They walked in the desert and came to a cave. The cave was full of riches and treasures but Brain was afraid to go inside. He wanted Natsu to go in and get him the treasures instead.

"Go inside," commanded Brain, "and find me the lamp the rest is yours but first bring me the lamp."

Natsu and Happy went inside and found more riches than they could ever imagine. They found a beautiful ring and Natsu wore it on his finger. They also collected as many gems as he could, but the cave started to rumble before he could get all of them or the Lamp, but the cave was collapsing so he ran toward the exit with happy on his shoulder but Brain was blocking his path

Brain Yelled at Natsu "Quick! Just hand me all, the jewels and fetch the lamp!" Natsu refused. Angry at the refusal, his cruel uncle blocked the entrance of the cave with a boulder and left.

Natsu and happy sat in the dark until the earthquake stopped. Then Natsu saw the old lamp and decided to light it. While cleaning it, he rubbed the lamp and out came a genie! "Master… I am Mystogan genie of the lamp I shall grant you three wishes," said the genie

"I want a sandwich!" Natsu said happily

"Is that all?" Mystogan asked

"A really big sandwich"

"And a fish… I mean banana" Happy added

"As you wish master, you and your friend will never go hungry again"

Mystogan brought out his staff and with a wave a sandwich appeared in front of Natsu and a banana in front of Happy"

"Thanks" Natsu said as he devoured the food

"If you need me again rub the lamp" and with that Mystogan disappeared

Natsu and Happy worked on digging there way out. When both of them were done digging they were hungry again Natsu was thinking about getting the genie to make him more food when suddenly food appeared in front of them they didn't question it they just stuffed there faces

In a day Natsu returned to his home, counting the gems he had brought from the cave, and because of Mystogan's magic Natsu never had to steal to eat, or spend the gems since when he wanted to eat food magically appeared. So he kept the gems incase he would need them.

One day, Natsu saw the sultan's daughter Lucy and fell in love with her. He went to the palace but was kicked out.

"Only a prince can marry the princess" the guards told him

"A Prince?" Natsu thought "I can fix that" he then rubbed the lamp and Mystogan appeared

"How may I serve master?" he said

"I wish to be a prince" Natsu said

And with a wave of Mystogan's staff Natsu's cloths changed into a royal robe and the Sultans country was split into two parts and one half Natsu became prince of.

"If you need me rub the lamp" Mystogan said before disappearing Natsu walked back into the palace and asked to marry the Sultan's daughter. The king agreed to this, And after marriage, Natsu showered the princess with all the riches and gave her a huge palace to live in. When the sultan died, Natsu ruled the kingdom. He was just and kind hearted and everybody was happy under his rule.

Meanwhile, Brain came to know how Natsu found the magic lamp and became rich. He wanted to take the lamp back. So, one day, when Natsu was away, Brain came to the palace dressed as a trader. He cried out,

"Get new lamps for old ones! New lamps for old!" Hearing this, Lucy took out the magic lamp and gave it to him. She did not know that the old lamp was indeed magical. She bought a shiny new lamp instead. Brain gladly took the lamp and went away. He then commanded the genie,

"Send Natsu's entire palace into the deserts in Africa!" And with this the palace, Brain, along with Lucy, were sent to Africa. Then Brain called the Genie again and ordered him Mystogan to make him a powerful Sorcerer

"I regret helping the enemy of the good sultan and my friend but I am forced to grant your wish, I shall create a powerful sorcerer in you called zero he will come out when you want to use his power"

Natsu, on coming back, found his wife and house missing. He and Happy searched for the palace for three long days. When finally he and Happy found his palace. Natsu and Happy snuck into the palace. When he met his wife, Natsu and Lucy decided to trick Brain.

One night, Lucy said to Brain,

"I don't think Natsu will ever find me here! I might as well live as your slave for I am certain he is dead now!" Brain was very happy and ordered for a feast. During the feast, the princess got Brain drunk and he fell into a deep sleep.

In the meantime, Lucy took the magic lamp to Natsu. Together, they asked the Mystogan to take the entire palace back to Aladdin's kingdom. After Natsu's palace was back in its rightful place Mystogan said

"That was your last wish master and now I will leave you"

Natsu thanked the Genie and with that the Genie Vanished

However Brain had woken up and summoned Zero, immediately his body was transformed into Zero's giving him amazing power.

Zero attacked Natsu and a battle between the two began.

Zero's magic was powerful and the battle was harsh but in the end Zero didn't stand a chance against Natsu's cleverness and speed, Natsu was able to kill Brain. With Brain defeated Natsu rule became unchallenged once again, Mystogan eventually returned to Natsu not as a servant but as a friend and peace and prosperity lasted during his rain, Lastly Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Mystogan all Lived Happily ever after


	7. Intermission 3

Intermission 3

"How was that?" Mira asked

"It was great, it had fighting and magic and the greatest hero of all time" Natsu roared

"Aye and the best sidekick"

Everyone else just rolled there eyes at Natsu and Happy remarks

"I think the story was great, but can you leave me out of the romantic parts and stop marrying me off" Lucy said

"Sorry Lucy but if you're going to be in a fairy tail there's going to be Romance and marriage"

"Well you can't blame her, so far she's been married to Laxus and even worse Natsu" Grey said mockingly

"and what's so bad about her marrying me snow cone"

"It should be obvious space heater"

and with that Natsu and Grey began to fight while Mira tended to the people around the guild, after a few minutes Mira came back to the bar

"Good to see them back to normal" Mira said opening the book again

Grey and Natsu both rushed to the bar

"Cool another story Natsu said"

"Yep, what do you want to hear" Mira asked

"Enough about Natsu Lets get me in some of these" Grey said

"Juvia would also like to be a main character"

Mira thought for a moment before speaking

"I know just the one" she said

"Once upon a time"


	8. Juvia the Little Mermaid

Juvia the Little Mermaid

Once upon a time, far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the Sea King.

The Sea King had been a widower for many years, and his aged mother Porlyusica kept house for him. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth, She was, however, deserving of very great praise, especially for her care of the little sea-princesses, her grand-daughters. They were six beautiful children; Erza, Evergreen, Bisca, Laki, Levy and Juvia, but the youngest Juvia was the prettiest of them all. All day long they played in the great halls of the castle, or among the living flowers that grew out of the walls, but nothing gave Juvia so much pleasure as to hear about the world above the sea. She made her old grandmother tell her all she knew of the ships and of the towns, the people and the animals. To her it seemed most wonderful and beautiful to hear that the flowers of the land should have fragrance, and not those below the sea; that the trees of the forest should be green; and that the fishes among the trees could sing so sweetly, that it was quite a pleasure to hear them. Her grandmother called the little birds fishes, or she would not have understood her; for she had never seen birds.

"When you have reached your sixteenth year," said the grand-mother, "you will have permission to rise up out of the sea, to sit on the rocks in the moonlight, while the great ships are sailing by; and then you will see both forests and towns."

At last she reached her sixteenth year.

"Well, now, you are grown up," said Porlyusica "you may go to the surface

Juvia then took to the surface

"Farewell," she said and she rose as lightly as a bubble to the surface of the water. The sun had just set as she raised her head above the waves; A large ship was there were Juvia had risen. There was music and song on board Juvia swam close to the cabin windows; and now and then, as the waves lifted her up, she could look in through clear glass window-panes, and see a number of well-dressed people within. Among them was a young prince, the most beautiful of all, with large black eyes; he was sixteen years of age, and his birthday was being kept with much rejoicing. The sailors were dancing on deck, but when the prince came out of the cabin, more than a hundred rockets rose in the air, making it as bright as day. It was very late; yet the little mermaid could not take her eyes from the ship, or from the beautiful prince, but the sea became restless, and a moaning, grumbling sound could be heard beneath the waves. After a while, the sails were quickly unfurled, the ship set sail; but soon the waves rose higher, heavy clouds darkened the sky, and lightning appeared in the distance. A dreadful storm was approaching; once more the sails were reefed, and the great ship was tossed about in the waves. The waves rose mountains high, as if they would have overtopped the mast; but the ship dove like a swan between them, and then rose again on their lofty, foaming crests. At one moment it was so pitch dark that Juvia could not see a single object, but a flash of lightning revealed the whole scene; she could see every one who had been on board excepting the prince; when the ship parted, she had seen him sink into the deep waves, and she was glad, for she thought he would now be with her; and then she remembered that human beings could not live in the water, But he must not die. So she dove deeply under the dark waters, rising and falling with the waves, till at length she managed to reach the young prince, who was fast losing the power of swimming in that stormy sea. His limbs were failing him, his beautiful eyes were closed, and he would have died had not the little mermaid come to his assistance. She held his head above the water, and let the waves drift them where they would.

In the morning the storm had ceased; the sun rose up red and glowing from the water, and its beams brought back the hue of health to the prince's cheeks; but his eyes remained closed. The mermaid kissed his forehead, and stroked back his wet hair, and she kissed him again, and wished that he might live. She swam with the handsome prince to the beach and there she laid, she saw a young girl approach the spot where he lay. She seemed frightened at first, but only for a moment; then she fetched a number of people, and the mermaid saw that the prince came to life again, and smiled upon those who stood around him. But to her he sent no smile; he knew not that she had saved him. This made her very unhappy. When she returned her sisters asked her what she had seen during her first visit to the surface of the water; but she would tell them nothing. Many an evening and morning did she rise to the place where she had left the prince, but she never saw the prince, and therefore she returned home, always more sorrowful than before. At length she could bear it no longer, and told one of her sisters all about it. Then the others heard the secret, and very soon it became known to two mermaids whose intimate friend happened to know who the prince was. She had also seen the festival on board ship, and she told them where the prince came from, and where his palace stood.

"Come, little sister," said the other princesses; then they entwined their arms and rose up in a long row to the surface of the water, close by the spot where they knew the prince's palace stood. Juvia swam much nearer the shore than any of the others ventured to do; indeed once she went quite up the narrow channel under the marble balcony, which threw a broad shadow on the water. Here she would sit and watch the young prince, who thought himself quite alone in the bright moonlight. She grew more and more fond of human beings, and wished more and more to be able to wander about with those whose world seemed to be so much larger than her own. They could fly over the sea in ships, and mount the high hills which were far above the clouds; and the lands they possessed, their woods and their fields, stretched far away beyond the reach of her sight. There was so much that she wished to know, and her sisters were unable to answer all her questions. Then she applied to her old grandmother, who knew all about the upper world, which she very rightly called the lands above the sea.

Juvia then learned of a sea witch and decided she had to reach the dominions of the sea witch; she swam for a long time but eventually stood the sea witches house, There sat the sea witch.

"I know what you want," said the sea witch;

"it is very stupid of you, but you shall have your way, and it will bring you to sorrow, my pretty princess. You want to get rid of your fish's tail, and to have two supports instead of it, like human beings on earth, so that the young prince may fall in love with you, and that you may have an immortal human soul." And then the witch laughed so

"But think again," Said the witch; "for when once your shape has become like a human being, you can no more be a mermaid. You will never return through the water to your sisters or to your father's palace again; and if you do not win the love of the prince, then you will never have an immortal soul. The first morning after he marries another your heart will break, and you will become foam on the crest of the waves."

"Juvia will do it," said the little mermaid,

"But I must be paid also," said the witch, "and it is not a trifle that I ask. You have the sweetest voice of any who dwell here in the depths of the sea, and you believe that you will be able to charm the prince with it also, but this voice you must give to me; the best thing you possess will I have."

"But if you take away my voice," Juvia said, "what is left for me?"

"Your beautiful form, your graceful walk, and your expressive eyes; surely with these you can enchain a man's heart. Well, have you lost your courage? So do we have a deal."

"It shall be," Juvia said.

Then the witch used her magic and Juvia had passed out from it .

When Juvia awoke the sun had not risen and she was on the beach, and felt a sharp pain; but just before her stood the handsome young prince. He fixed his coal-black eyes upon her so earnestly that she cast down her own, and then became aware that her fish's tail was gone, and that she had as pretty a pair of white legs and tiny feet as any little maiden could have; but she had no clothes, so she wrapped herself in her long, thick hair. The prince asked her who she was, and where she came from, and she looked at him mildly and sorrowfully with her deep blue eyes; but she could not speak.

The prince who introduced him self as Grey said she should remain with him always, and she received permission to sleep in the castle, He had a page's dress made for her, and they spent much time together. While at the prince's palace, and when the entire household were asleep, she would go and sit on the broad marble steps; and think she thought of all those below in the deep.

Once during the night her sisters came up arm-in-arm, singing sorrowfully, as they floated on the water. She beckoned to them, and then they recognized her, and told her how she had grieved them. After that, they came to the same place every night; and once she saw in the distance her old grandmother, who had not been to the surface of the sea for many years, and the old Sea King, her father, with his crown on his head. They stretched out their hands towards her, but they did not venture so near the land as her sisters did.

As the days passed, she loved the prince more fondly, and he loved her as he would love a little child, but it never came into his head to make her his wife; yet, unless he married her, she could not receive an immortal soul; and, on the morning after his marriage with another, she would dissolve into the foam of the sea.

"Do you not love me the best of them all?" the Juvia's Eyes seemed to say, when he took her in his arms, and kissed her fair forehead.

"Yes, you are dear to me," Grey said; "for you have the best heart, and you are the most devoted to me; you are like a young maiden whom I once saw, but whom I shall never meet again. I was in a ship that was wrecked, and the waves cast me ashore near a holy temple, where several young maidens performed the service. The youngest of them found me on the shore, and saved my life. I saw her but twice, and she is the only one in the world whom I could love; but you are like her, and you have almost driven her image out of my mind. She belongs to the holy temple, and my good fortune has sent you to me instead of her; and we will never part."

"Ah, he knows not that it was I who saved his life," thought the little mermaid. "I carried him over the sea to the wood where the temple stands: I sat beneath the foam, and watched till the human beings came to help him. I saw the pretty maiden that he loves better than he loves me;" and the mermaid sighed deeply.

Very soon it was said that the prince must marry, and that the beautiful daughter of a neighboring king would be his wife, for a fine ship was being fitted out. Although Grey gave out that he merely intended to pay a visit to the king, it was generally supposed that he really went to see his daughter. A great company were to go with him. Juvia smiled, and shook her head. She knew the prince's thoughts better than any of the others.

"I must travel," he had said to her; "I must see this beautiful princess; my parents desire it; but they will not oblige me to bring her home as my bride. I cannot love her; she is not like the beautiful maiden in the temple, whom you resemble. If I were forced to choose a bride, I would rather choose you,"

The next morning the ship sailed into the harbor of a beautiful town belonging to the king whom the prince was going to visit and the prince was going to be forced to marry a beautiful princess. Juvia could feel her heart breaking already but only faked a smile; tomorrow his wedding would bring her end

It was the day of the wedding and Grey emerged from his room on the balcony and he saw Juvia sitting on the beach crying

Grey, who was staring at Juvia, was obliged to acknowledge that he had never seen a more perfect vision of beauty. Her skin was delicately fair, and beneath her long dark eye-lashes, her blue eyes shone with truth and purity. Grey then realized it was Juvia that saved his life that day, so Grey ran to Juvia and upon reaching he said

"It was you," said the prince, "who saved my life when I lay dead on the beach," and he folded his blushing bride in his arms.

"Oh, I am too happy," he said to Juvia; "my fondest hopes are all fulfilled. Juvia's happiness rose as the prince kissed her and that day they were married and Juvia was so happy that she regained her voice and was able to sing

And they all lived happily ever after.


	9. Intermission 4

Intermission 4-5

"Juvia loved that story" Juvia said while hugging Grey's arm tightly

Grey just gave Mira a look that just asked why.

More specifically asking her why she put Juvia and Grey in a Romantic story, knowing Juvia wouldn't let go any time soon

"Ha Grey got a wimpy story" Natsu mocked

Grey would have done something if Juvia wasn't hanging on him, and the fact his arm had went numb from her holding him so tightly

"I think it was sweet" Lucy said

"Aye"

"It was boring" Natsu countered

"Aye"

"Who's side are you on happy" both Natsu and Lucy yelled

Happy just shrugged his shoulders

"So what's next" Grey asked

but before Mira could answerer the guild doors swung opened to reveal a very wet Iron Dragon Slayer carrying over his shoulder an equally soaked Script mage.

"Gajeel Put me down" Levy yelled

"Fine" Gajeel snorted putting her down

"Great now I'm all wet," Levy complained

"You said you wanted to go to the guild"

"Yeah wanted as in past tense as in before the storm, we could have gotten struck by lighting, especially since you conduct it"

"I've been struck by lighting before" Gajeel said rolling his eyes

"Well I haven't" Levy said angrily storming away from Gajeel

Panther Lily in his battle form looking very frightened followed the two into the guild as well, once inside he shrank down to his normal form and joined his dragon slayer at there usual table in the corner. Mira left to serve Gajeel and Lily, while Levy skipped over to Natsu and the others

"Natsu I'm really wet do you mind" Levy asked, Grey gave a little laugh since to a more perverted mind that could of sounded wrong, but to the ever oblivious Natsu it just sounded like she was asking to use him as a cloths dryer, Natsu shrugged and lit on fire with Levy standing very close to him drying herself off earning Natsu a quite Growl form Gajeel that only Natsu's (and Wendy's) super dragon senses could hear.

However Mirajane seemed to notice the jealous look on the iron dragon slayers face and with a happy smile gave Gajeel and Lily there orders

"What are you guys doing" Levy asked as Mira skipped back over to them

"Reading fairy tales and I know the perfect one to read next" Mira said happily

"Once upon a time


	10. Beauty and the Dragon

Beauty and the Dragon

Once upon there once was a prince named Gajeel and although this prince was handsome and charming he had a dark heart. One night an aged woman came to his door asking for shelter from the storm but the prince sent her away, again she returned offering a rose as payment but the prince once again sent her away. And a third time the woman returned but this time before the prince shut her out she transformed into a beautiful enchantress, the prince begged for forgiveness but it was to late she cast a spell on him to be an ugly beast till someone loves him for who he is, the princes Eyes glowed red like a demons and his skin became hard and metallic, he grew claws and fangs and then was left alone for many years.

A time later as a merchant named Macao set off for market, he asked each of his three daughters what she would like as a present on his return. The first daughter Lucy wanted a brocade dress, the second Juvia wanted a pearl necklace, but the third, whose name was Levy, the youngest, prettiest and sweetest of them all, said to her father:

"All I'd like is a rose you've picked specially for me!"

When Macao had finished his business, he set off for home. However, a sudden storm blew up, and his horse could hardly walk straight. Cold and weary, Macao had lost all hope of reaching an inn when he suddenly noticed a bright light shining in the middle of the woods. As he drew near, he saw that it was a castle, bathed in light.

"I hope I'll find shelter there for the night," he said to himself. When he reached the door, he saw it was open, but though he shouted, nobody came to greet him. Building up courage, he went inside, still calling out to attract attention. On a table in the main hall, a splendid dinner lay already served. Macao lingered, still shouting for the owner of the castle. But no one came, and so the starving Macao sat down to a hearty meal.

Overcome by curiosity, he ventured upstairs, where the corridor led into magnificent rooms and halls. A fire crackled in the first room and a soft bed looked very inviting. It was now late, and the merchant could not resist. He lied down on the bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke next morning, an unknown hand had placed a mug of steaming coffee and some fruit by his bedside.

Macao had breakfast and after tidying himself up, went downstairs to thank his generous host. But, as on the evening before, there was nobody in sight. Shaking his head in wonder at the strangeness of it all, he went towards the garden where he had left his horse, tethered to a tree. Suddenly, a large rose bush caught his eye.

Remembering his promise to Levy, he bent down to pick a rose. Instantly, out of the rose garden, sprang a horrible beast, in torn cloths. Two bloodshot eyes, gleaming angrily, glared at him and a deep, terrifying voice growled:

"Ungrateful man! I gave you shelter, you ate at my table and slept in my own bed, but now all the thanks I get is the theft of my favorite flowers! I shall put you to death for this slight!" Trembling with fear, the Macao fell on his knees before the Beast.

"Forgive me! Forgive me! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you say! The rose wasn't for me, it was for my daughter Levy. I promised to bring her back a rose from my journey!" The Beast dropped the paw it had clamped on the unhappy merchant.

"I shall spare your life, but on one condition, that you bring me your daughter!" The terror-stricken merchant, faced with certain death if he did not obey, promised that he would do so. When he reached home in tears, his three daughters ran to greet him. After he had told them of his dreadful adventure, Levy put his mind at rest immediately.

"Dear father, I'd do anything for you! Don't worry, you'll be able to keep your promise and save your life! Take me to the castle. I'll stay there in your place!"

Macao hugged his daughter.

"I never did doubt your love for me. For the moment I can only thank you for saving my life." So Levy was led to the castle. The Beast, however, had quite an unexpected greeting for the girl. Instead of menacing doom as it had done with her father, it was surprisingly pleasant.

In the beginning, Levy was frightened of the Beast, and shuddered at the sight of it. Then she found that, in spite of the monster's awful appearance, her horror of it was gradually fading as time went by. She had one of the finest rooms in the Castle, and sat for hours, embroidering in front of the fire. And the Beast would sit, for hours on end, only a short distance away, silently gazing at her. Then it started to say a few kind words, till in the end, Levy was amazed to discover that she was actually enjoying its conversation. The days passed, and Levy and the Beast became good friends. Then one day, the Beast asked the girl to be his wife.

Taken by surprise, Levy did not know what to say. Marry such an ugly monster? She would rather die! But she did not want to hurt the feelings of one who, after all, had been kind to her. And she remembered too that she owed it her own life as well as her father's.

"I really can't say yes," she began shakily. "I'd so much like to..." The Beast interrupted her with an abrupt gesture.

"I quite understand! And I'm not offended by your refusal!" Life went on as usual, and nothing further was said. One day, the Beast presented Levy with a magnificent magic mirror. When Levy looked into it, she could see her family, far away.

"You won't feel so lonely now," were the words that accompanied the gift. Levy stared for hours at her distant family. Then she began to feel worried. One day, the Beast found her weeping beside the magic mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kindly as always.

"My father is gravely ill and close to dying! Oh, how I wish I could see him again, before it's too late!" But the Beast only shook its head.

"No! You will never leave this castle!" And off it stalked in a rage. However, a little later, it returned and spoke solemnly to the girl.

"If you swear that you will return here in seven days time, I'll let you go and visit your father!" Levy threw herself at the Beast's feet in delight.

"I swear! I swear I will! How kind you are! You've made a loving daughter so happy!" In reality, Macao had fallen ill from a broken heart at knowing his daughter was being kept prisoner. When he embraced her again, he was soon on the road to recovery. Levy stayed beside him for hours on end, describing her life at the Castle, and explaining that the Beast was really good and kind. The days flashed past, and at last the merchant was able to leave his bed. He was completely well again. Levy was happy at last. However, she had failed to notice that seven days had gone by.

Then one night she woke from a terrible nightmare. She had dreamt that the Beast was dying and calling for her, twisting in agony.

"Come back! Come back to me!" it was pleading. The solemn promise she had made drove her to leave home immediately.

"Hurry! Hurry, good horse!" she said, whipping her steed onwards towards the castle, afraid that she might arrive too late. She rushed up the stairs, calling, but there was no reply. Her heart in her mouth, Levy ran into the garden and there crouched the Beast, its eyes shut, as though dead. Levy threw herself at it and hugged it tightly.

"Don't die! Don't die! I'll marry you . . ." At these words, a miracle took place. The Beast's fangs and red eyed face transformed into the face of a handsome young man, his skin became soft and smooth and his claws receded, revealing soft hands

"How I've been longing for this moment!" he said. "I was suffering in silence, and couldn't tell my frightful secret. An enchantress turned me into a monster and only the love of a maiden willing to accept me as I was, could transform me back into my real self. My dearest! I'll be so happy if you'll marry me."

The wedding took place shortly after with Levy's family and friends in attendance and, from that day on; the young Prince would have nothing but roses in his gardens. And that's why, to this day, the castle is known as the Castle of the Rose.

The End


	11. Intermission 5

Intermission 5

"What did you think" Mira asked a now blushing Levy

"Why did you make me and Gajeel fall in love" she said sheepishly

"Well I think that's obvious" Mira said winking "That's how Beauty and the beast goes"

Levy frowned she knew that's how the story went but that's not what she meant

"I like the father character" Macao yelled from his seat

and the group looked around the guild realizing that everyone was looking at them listening to the stories except Gajeel who was pretending not to be paying attention and Laxus who just woke up but honestly didn't care. Wendy had even sat down next to Lucy and Bisca holding Asuka had also moved closer so her daughter could hear.

"Why don't you read us another one" Wakaba yelled from his seat

"has the storm died down yet?" Mira asked no one in particular and with that a huge crack of thunder was heard causing both Asuka and Lily to once again become frightened.

"Guess not" Grey smirked

"Um can we not have me fall in love in this one" Levy said

"or me" Lucy added

"you guys aren't fun" Mira said sadly

"Oh well" Mira flipped the page "here's a cute one"

One upon a time.


	12. Lucy and the three Dragons

Goldilocks and the three Dragons

Once upon a time, there was three dragon's an iron dragon named Gajeel, a fire dragon named Natsu and the smallest of the three a sky dragon named Wendy, they all lived in a cotage in the woods one day they decided to take a walk as they waited for there porridge to cool.

"This is stupid the porridge was fine" Natsu said

"It's going to be gross by the time we get back, and walks are stupid" Gajeel added

"I think there fun" Wendy said back "but your probably right about the porridge "

but they kept walking anyway

There was also a girl named Lucy and her cat Happy. Lucy and Happy also went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a cotage. She knocked and, when no one answered, so she walked right in.

"Lucy you shouldn't just go into other peoples houses" Happy warned

"Look whos talking" Lucy said in a sarcastic tone

At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge and Lucy was hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl.

"This porridge is too hot!" she exclaimed.

So, she tasted the porridge from the second bowl.

"This porridge has metal in it," she said suprised

So, she tasted the last bowl of porridge.

"Ahhh, this porridge is just right," she said happily and she ate it all up.

After she'd eaten the three dragon's breakfasts she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Lucy sat in the first chair to rest her feet.

"This chair is to hard!" she exclaimed.

So she sat in the second chair.

"This chair is to soft" she whined.

"man Lucy your picky" Happy said

she ignored him and tried the last and smallest chair.

"Ahhh, this chair is just right," she sighed. But just as she settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces!

"looks like you need to lose some wieght" Happy lauphed

"Shut it Cat" Lucy said threateningly

Lucy was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom. She lay down in the first bed, but it was too hard. Then she lay in the second bed, but it was too messy. Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Lucy fell asleep.

As she was sleeping, the three dragon's came home.

"Someone's been eating my porridge," growled Natsu

"Someone's been eating my porridge," said the Gajeel.

"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" cried Wendy

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled Gajeel. "Hey Natsu get in here"

"What Im eating" Natsu said coming in the room with what was left of his poridge

"Hey someone's been sitting in my chair, although not sure how we can tell" said Natsu.

"I'm Sure because someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried Wendy

"What I biult that thing myself theres no way." Natsu screamed

"Well that explains why it broke" Gajeel smirked

They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Gajeel growled, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed,"

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too" Natsu said

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Wendy

"wow cool, it's a blue cat" Natsu said

"and the girl" Gajeel said angerily  
Just then, Lucy woke up and saw the three dragons looking at her. She screamed, "Help!" And she jumped up and ran out of the room. Lucy ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest.

"Come back soon Natsu yelled"

"whats her problem" Gajeel asked

"I don't know" happy said before taking off after Lucy "hey wait up"

Natsu looked back at where the girl had ran "she's weird" he said before going back in side to look for more food.


	13. Intermission 6

Intermission 6

"There happy, no romance" Mira said sadly

"I liked it" Wendy said happily

"Well I'm glad" Mira smiled

"don't you think it was a little backwards" Lucy complained

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked

Lucy didn't answer but instead scowled at him.

"Can you keep me out of your stories woman" Gajeel yelled from his seat

"come on Gajeel don't be such a spoil sport" Wakaba said him from his seat across the room

"He's just mad that he didn't get to marry Levy in that on" Bickslow teased the young dragon slayer

but Gajeel just ignored Bickslow's comment but Levy choked on her drink at and blushed at the thought of Marrying Gajeel

"Hey Levy what's wrong with you're face, it's all red" Natsu asked

"It's nothing" Levy said waving her hands in front of her

Mirajane really did enjoy the fact that Bickslow teased people on issues of Love she loved watching peoples reaction, making a mental note of each one, and the fact that she could always count on Natsu's special brand of stupidity mixed with his instincts to make sure his friends where ok to attract more attention to any situation.

"More" Asuka cried

"Ok what kind of story do you want?"

Asuka thought for a minute "a princess story"

"Can do" Mira said happily

"Princess' are boring, I want a dragon" Natsu said

"You can't always get what you want Natsu" Lucy lectured

"Can too" Natsu said with a cocky smile placing his face uncomfortably close to Lucy's

Mira knew he didn't mean anything even remotely romantic by the action, that's just what Natsu does but still images of Lucy and Natsu's children popped in her head

"Hey back up Flame brain" Grey said tugging on the back of Natsu's shirt

"Is Grey Jealous" Mira thought before images of Lucy and Grey's children popped in her head

"Story, Story" Asuka cried

"mmm? Oh right" Mira said as she flipped through the pages"

"got one"

"Once Upon a Time"


	14. Sleeping Lucy

Sleeping Lucy

Once upon a time there lived a good king and his queen. They had no children for many years and were very sad.

Then one day, the queen gave birth to a lovely baby girl they named her Lucy, and the whole kingdom was happy. There was a grand celebration and all the fairies in the kingdom were invited. Even Natsu, who ate all the food and trashed the place, but the king, forgot to invite one fairy named Evergreen. She came to the celebrations but was very angry. Soon it was time to gift the baby with special wishes. The Fairy Levy wished her well and said,

"May she grow to be the most beautiful girl in the world? She will sing sweetly and dance so well! She will live happily!"

The Fairy Natsu wished her to have the power of a dragon but before he was able to cast his spell upon the princess the Fairy Gajeel said his blessing was stupid and the two started fighting

When it Evergreen's turn, she said,

"When the baby is sixteen she will touch a spindle, and die!" The king and queen were shocked and begged the fairy to forgive them and take her words back but the fairy refused to do so. When the other fairies saw the king and queen crying, they had pity, and Erza queen of the Fairies said

"We cannot undo what Evergreen has spoken. But we certainly can make it different. Your child shall not die when she touches the spindle. But she will fall into a deep sleep until; a prince will come along and wake her up." Hearing this, the king and the queen were relieved. The king forbade everyone from spinning so that the princess would never touch a spindle.

Lucy grew up to be a kind girl and helped people in need. Everybody loved her. Years passed, and when the princess was sixteen years old, she was walking in the woods when she saw a lady spinning.

"What is this? May I try?" she asked The Woman

"Of course, my pretty little child!" And the princess sat down to spin. But the moment she touched the spindle, she fell to the floor in a deep slumber. The woman took her back to the palace and the king and queen recognized the woman as Evergreen the fairy. They had Lucy laid on her bed and tucked her in. They were very sad and called the good fairies. The fairies felt sorry for them and cast a spell over the whole kingdom so that when the princess woke up after all the years she would rest, she would not be alone in the palace. Everyone, including the guards and the servants and the animals were now fast asleep. Until the Princess woke up, they all slept soundly.

A hundred years passed. There came a prince named Grey from a far off land. He, along with his servants, went deep into the forest and crossed many rivers. Once Grey lost his way and was separated from the rest of the travelers, He came to the sleeping kingdom and was amazed. The guards, the servants, the cats and the cows were all fast asleep and snoring.

Grey reached the palace and entered it. No one moved. Grey then found the sleeping princess. She was such a beautiful girl that the prince kissed her. By that time, a hundred years had passed by and everyone was waking up, one by one. Lucy yawned and opened her eyes. She saw Grey and smiled. She asked him "Are you my prince?"

He was happy to hear her speak. Grey and Lucy fell in love with each other. Grey wanted to marry Lucy so they went to ask for permission from their parents.

The king and the queen arranged for a royal wedding. All the clothes the bride wore were a hundred years old, but she looked beautiful. Soon, they were married and then they rode away to the prince's kingdom far, far away.

Evergreen was angry that the Princess was alive and while the newly weds traveled back to the kingdom she attacked them turning into a dragon the prince fought the dragon and was almost defeated but Erza the queen of the Fairies cast a spell on the princes sword and Grey Killed the dragon.

The dragon transformed back to Evergreen, who now could use no magic since Grey killed her magic dragon and was then carried away by Erza. Lucy and Grey returned to Grey's kingdom and eventually became the king and queen.

And they lived happily ever after.


	15. Intermission 7

Intermission 6

As Mira finished the story a feeling of murderous intent was felt in the guild. Already knowing where it was coming from and who it was aimed at Lucy slowly turned her head toward Juvia, and sure enough Juvia was glaring at Lucy with daggers in her eyes

"Lucy is Juvia's love rival, Lucy is Juvia's love rival" Juvia hissed

"No, no I'm not" Lucy said desperately waving her hands in front of her

Juvia was about to attack when Lucky for Lucy, Natsu spoke up

"Hey Mira I have a problem with that story" he said slamming his hands on the table drawing attention toward him.

"Oh and what is that" Mira asked, hoping that Natsu didn't like Lucy marrying Grey

"How come the dragon was the bad guy, dragons are awesome"

"w-what?" Mira asked snapping out of her day dream a little disappointed

"Dragons are good guys I mean they find orphans in the woods and raise them as there own." Natsu said with Wendy nodding in agreement.

"And I have a problem too" Gajeel said

"Are you also mad about the dragon?" Levy asked the Iron dragon slayer as he came up to the bar

"Hell no; my problem is I didn't want to be in these damn stories."

Mira frowned at this, but her smile soon returned

"Is this because you want me to find another one for you and Levy to star in"

"That's not even close to why."

"I also have a problem" Evergreen said stomping over followed by Bickslow

"Oh my" Mira said "so many objections"

"How could some one as beautiful and smart as me be the bad guy" she complained

"Actually I think it was a good fit" Bickslow said

"Good Fit, Good Fit" His dolls repeated before Evergreen slapped him

"I agree" said a voice from the end of the bar.

Everyone looked over to see Titania herself, Erza Scarlet sitting at the end of the bar eating a piece of strawberry cake

"Wait, when did she get here?" Grey whispered to Natsu

"I don't know but it's kind of scary how she just appeared there with no one noticing"

"Aye"

"Welcome back Erza how did your secret mission with Crime Sorciere go" Mira asked

"Fine" is all she said taking another bite of cake

Just then the master exited his office accompanied by a man dressed like Mystogan

"Hey Jellal" Natsu waved and was greeted by a simple wave back from the masked man before he and the master walked up to the part of the bar Erza was sitting

"Master can I put Asuka to bed in one of the Infirmary beds" Bisca asked carrying her finally sleeping daughter

"Oh sure go ahead, the storm doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon"

Mira looked around the room

"Anybody need anything?" she asked, not forgetting her duties as bar maid

"I could use a refill" Macao yelled

"Me too" Wakaba said both holding there glasses in the air.

"I'll get them for you" Lissana said coming around the bar

"I can get them" Mira said to her younger sister

"It's ok I'll help out so you can keep telling stories"

"Helping is manly"

"Elfman I'm your little sister, not a man" Lissana complained

"Doesn't mean you can't do manly things" Technically his logic was sound so Lissana ignored her brother and went to serve drinks

"I should get going" Jellal said to the Master and Erza

"Don't be silly boy you already had to walk through that storm once stay and relax a bit" Master Makarov said jumping on the bar beckoning for a drink from Lissana

Erza motioned for Jellal to sit next to her which he happily, but shyly obliged.

"How about a story" Mira the master said raising his mug,

"Ok let's see here" Mira said flipping the page

"Um Lucy Juvia is still staring at you" Wendy whispered

"Let's hope this story makes her forget about the last one" Levy added

Lucy looked over at the rain woman, seeing that Juvia's glare didn't budge an inch and a cold sweat went down Lucy's Brow, Lucy immediately looked back at Wendy and Levy

"Let's hope she doesn't kill me before this story's over" she said worried about her safety

"Once upon a time"


	16. The Blue Bull of Magnolia

The Blue Bull of Magnolia

Once upon a time in the land of Magnolia there was washer woman named Porlyusica who had three daughters Erza, Lucy and Levy one day her daughters came to her and asked her too cook for them, then all three went to a witch's house to get there fortunes the witch told them to look out the door one at a time each night and whatever passes the place for the girls to accompany them. On the first night the youngest daughter Levy sat and waited for a carriage to pass by eventually a carriage passed by belonging to the warrior Gajeel and Levy went with him and they were soon wed, the next night Lucy sat by the and a knight named Sting passed by and Lucy went with him and they were soon wed, Erza was next to sit by the door and she waited until the early morning until a blue bull passed by, Erza didn't want to go but the witch told her she had too, so Erza accompanied the bull, the bull told Erza that he was on a mission to slay a demon, and if she did not wanna come she did not have too, however Erza decided to accompany the bull on his quest they traveled until Erza got tired so the bull and Erza stopped at the castle of Laxus for the night, the next morning they set off and Laxus gave an apple to Erza saying "inside this apple is something to help you but only us it when you really need it"

Erza and the bull traveled all day and when they were tired again they stayed at the castle of Mystogan, the next morning when the bull and Erza were leaving Mystogan gave Erza a pair saying "there is great treasure in side but do not open the pair until you need it"

On the third night of travel they stayed at the castle of Gildarts who upon there leave gave Erza Plum saying to her "Just in case you haven't seen the pattern yet inside is something to help you don't us it till you need it"

Soon after leaving Gildarts castle they arrived at a valley and the bull turned to Erza and said "I need to fight a demon if I succeed I the sky will turn Blue and I will become human again but if I fail the sky will turn red and I will die", Erza wanted to help but the bull told her he had to do it alone and to stay here or else he wont be able to find her soon after Erza heard the sounds of a far off battle and a painful scream from the bull echoed through the valley, worried Erza ran in the direction of the battle but soon after she left the spot the sky turned blue, Erza was relived but she was unable to find the bull or the man the bull had become so Erza wandered around the valley unable to climb the rocky slop leading out of the valley soon she came upon a blacksmith named Makarov who told her that if she would help him for seven days he would give he shoes she can climb the valley wall with, so Erza helped the black smith for seven days and Makarov made her shoes and armor which Erza used to get out of the valley.

Now at the witches house came a Prince back from a battle his cloths stained in blood he told the witch that if one of the young woman that come to get there fortunes or one of the witches daughters can get the blood out he would marry and she would become queen, so the witch had her two daughters try to clean the cloths but it was to no avail the stain would not come out. It so happened that Erza had now returned to the witches house and the witch asked Erza to clean the cloths Erza agreed and despite the failures of the witches daughters as soon as Erza dipped the cloths in water the stain was removed, the witch saw this and had Erza locked in the dungeon and then brought the prince his cloths and told him her eldest daughter cleaned them, so the prince and the daughter were to be married in three days, that night Erza opened the apple she got from Laxus inside was treasure which she offered to the witch if she would let Erza out and let her sin in the court yard for this night, the witch agreed but so the prince would not hear Erza the witch put a sleeping potion in his drink to make Erza would not wake him with her song that night Erza sang

"Seven long days I served for thee,

The glassy hill I clamb for thee,

Thy bloody clothes I wrang for thee;

And wilt thou not waken and turn to me?"

After that Erza was again locked up so the next day Erza broke open the paer and even more tresure was inside and she went to the witch and again sang out in the court yard but again the prince drank a sleeping potion and did not awaeken and Erza was taken back to her cell.

The next day Erza broke open the Plum to find a magic sword sprotted from it Erza took the sword and broke open the door. When the witch heard Erza had escaped she gave the prince a sleeping potion so Erza would be unable to talk to him this time however the prince spilled the drink growing suscpicios of the drinks puculer taste and so when he went to sleep, Erza returned to the witches castle and sun

"Seven long years I served for thee,

The glassy hill I clamb for thee,

Thy bloody clothes I wrang for thee;

And wilt thou not waken and turn to me?"

The prince was awoken by this and when he look at side and saw Erza he ran down the stairs to her saying "it is you the one that acoumpineid me to fight the demon and you were also able to remove the demons blood from my cloths, Erza relized the prince was infact the bull and said "oh bull I am sorry I moved from that spot I heard you scream and I becaome worried"

"that is alright Erza I have found you now"

"what is thy true name" Erza asked the prince

"I am Jellal the brother of Laxus and Gildarts and twin to Mystogan"

soon after Erza married Jellal and they lived happily ever after

the end


	17. Intermission 8

Intermission 8

"Damn it what the hell do you not get about, I don't to have any part in these stories" Gajeel growled,

"But I put a part with you and Levy in it" Mira said a frown forming on her face

"That's not the point" Gajeel yelled angrily

"Hey Laxus you were in that one too" Evergreen said to her leader

Laxus looked up from his table lazily "whatever" he said before going back to his nap

"What did you guys think" Mira asked Erza and Jellal

Although both where tripped up by the end both would do the best to maintain there composer

"It was nice Mira" Erza said a barley noticeable tint of red on her cheeks

"Yes it was… enjoyable" Jellal said nervously

honestly it's hard to imagine Jellal was the person that brought down the council and built the tower of heaven especially when it comes to the subject of love he gets really nervous and Mira found it funny that one of the most powerful wizards in the world would get tripped up on such a subject.

"We will fight for Grey" Juvia rang out taking a battle pose

"What but that was a whole story ago I wasn't even with Grey in that one I ended up with Sting" Lucy said franticly wanting to avoid a fight with the powerful and emotionally unstable rain woman, wait she married Sing in that one?

"Really Mira, Sting is there any one I'm not going to marry"

"mmm you probably won't marry Erza… unless you really want to of course" Mira said with a large almost mocking smile

"We will fight for Grey" Juvia repeated coming closer to Lucy

"Really there's no need"

"Of course there's no need, she has me after all"

Lucy turned around to see her most powerful spirit not to mention the only one that's member of Fairy Tail and that can come through his gate whenever he wants, the leader of the zodiac himself Leo, of course around here every one calls him Loke

"Loke when did you?"

"Does it matter Lucy, I'm here now"

"Yeah that's great…" Lucy said sarcastically not that she didn't like Loke he was a good friend but Mira had made enough couples involving her today with out him showing up.

"Who would want to fight over Grey anyway, not worth it" Natsu said

"What did you say, why would I not be worth fighting over Flame Breath"

"For one you don't wear cloths" Natsu said pointing accusingly at Grey

Grey looked down he was sitting only in his boxers

"When did that happen?"

"See pathetic"

"You wanna go"

"Bring it"

With that Natsu and Grey started one of there usual brawls

"Juvia is cheering for you Grey" Juvia said

"Do you best Natsu" Happy added

As they fought Loke started to flirt with Lucy when a wayward stool hit him is the face, "excuse me Lucy, I'm gonna go Fight" Loke said before attacking Grey and Natsu

"You guys should stop fighting like babies and fight like men" Elfman said provoking Grey and Natsu to attack him knocking him into Gajeel which of course meant he had to join in and soon Bickslow, Freed, Macao and Wakaba also ended up in the brawl

"Well looks like things are back to normal" Mira said

"So since the guys are busy how about a story for the ladies"

"I'm still here" Jellal said which he instantly regretted knowing he was now going to be another part in Mira's story.

"Oh so you are" Mira smiled

"So are me and the master where not girls" Romeo protested wanting to be recognized as not a girl but a man like they rest

"Oh sorry Romeo I didn't see you there" Mira said

This caused Romeo to pout for a second

"So am I, I'm not a girl I'm a cat" Happy said cheerfully

"Don't you mean you're a boy?" Carla asked

"No I'm a cat"

"Your actually an Exceed" Panther lily said from his table

"Any way Mira why don't you get started with the story" Lissana said

"I agree let's here one" Makarov added

"Ok Master, Once Upon A Time"


	18. The Twelve Dancing Fairies

The Twelve Dancing Fairies

Once Upon a Time there was a king named Makarov who had twelve beautiful daughters. They slept in twelve beds all in one room and when they went to bed; the doors were shut and locked up. However, every morning their shoes were found to be quite worn through as if they had been danced in all night. Nobody could find out how it happened, or where the princesses had been.

So the king made it known to all the land that if any person could discover the secret and find out where it was that the princesses danced in the night, he would have the one he liked best to take as his wife, and would be king after his death. But whoever tried and did not succeed, after three days and nights, would get that punishment. Many tried but every one who tried had the same luck, and all after three days had to endure that

Now it happened that a soldier named Jellal, who had been wounded in battle, passed through the country where this Makarov reigned, and as he was traveling through a wood, he met an old woman named Porlyusica, who asked him where he was going.

"I hardly know where I am going, or what I had better do" said Jellal "but I think I would like to find out where it is that the princesses dance, and then in time I might be a king."

"Well" said the old woman, "that is not a very hard task, only take care not to drink any of the wine which one of the princesses will bring to you in the evening; and as soon as she leaves you pretend to be fast asleep."

Then she gave him a cloak, and said, "As soon as you put that on you will become invisible, and you will then be able to follow the princesses wherever they go."

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE I CAN'T STAND THE STENCH OF YA" Porlyusica yelled at Jellal, When the Jellal heard all this good advice, he was determined to try his luck, so he went to the king, and said he was willing to undertake the task.

He was as well received as the others had been, and the king ordered fine royal robes to be given him; and he introduced him to his daughters Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, Bisca, Cana, Kinana, Laki, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lissana and Wendy when the evening came he was led to the outer chamber.

Just as he was going to lie down, the eldest of the princesses Erza brought him a cup of wine; but Jellal threw it all away secretly, taking care not to drink a drop. Then he laid himself down on his bed, and in a little while began to snore very loudly as if he was fast asleep.

When the twelve princesses heard this they laughed heartily;

"I hoped this one would be smarter" Erza said

Then they rose and opened their drawers and boxes, and took out all their fine clothes, and dressed themselves at the mirror, and skipped about as if they were eager to begin dancing.

"I don't know why it is, but while you are so happy I feel very uneasy; I am sure some mischance will befall us" the youngest daughter Wendy said

"You simpleton" yelled Evergreen "you are always afraid; have you forgotten how many kings' sons have already watched in vain? And as for this soldier, even if we had not given him his sleeping draught, he would have slept soundly enough."

When they were all ready, they went and looked at the Jellal; but he snored on, and did not stir hand or foot: so they thought they were quite safe.

Then Erza went up to her own bed and clapped her hands, and the bed sank into the floor and a trap-door flew open. Jellal saw them going down through the trap-door one after another, the eldest leading the way; and thinking he had no time to lose, he jumped up, put on the cloak which the old woman had given him, and followed them.

However, in the middle of the stairs he trod on the gown of Wendy, and she cried out to her sisters,

"All is not right; someone touched my dress"

"Don't worry there's no one there" Levy said pointing at the wall

Down they all went, and at the bottom they found themselves in a most delightful grove Jellal wanted to take away some token of the place; so he broke off a little branch, and there came a loud noise from the tree. Then the Wendy said again,

"I am sure all is not right…did not you hear that noise that never happened before."

But Juvia said, 'It is only our princes, who are shouting for joy at our approach.'

They came to another grove of trees, and another and Jellal broke a branch from each; and every time there was a loud noise, which made the youngest sister tremble with fear. But the others reassured her that it was only the princes, who were crying for joy.

They went on till they came to a great lake; and at the side of the lake there lay twelve little boats with twelve handsome princes in them, who seemed to be waiting there for the princesses.

One of the princesses went into each boat, and the Jellal stepped into the same boat as the youngest. As they were rowing over the lake, the prince who was in the boat with Wendy and Jellal said, I do not know why, but I am rowing with all my might and we are not moving very fast, and I am quite tired: the boat seems very heavy today."

'It is only the heat of the weather,' said the Wendy 'I am very warm, too.'

On the other side of the lake stood a fine, illuminated castle from which came merry music of horns and trumpets. There they all landed, and went into the castle, and each prince danced with his princess; and Jellal, who was still invisible, danced with them too. When any of the princesses had a cup of wine set by her, he drank it all up, so that when she put the cup to her mouth it was empty. At this, too, the youngest sister was terribly frightened, but the others always silenced her.

They danced on till three o'clock in the morning, and then all their shoes were worn out, so that they were obliged to leave. The princes rowed them back again over the lake and on the opposite shore they took leave of each other, the princesses promising to come again the next night.

When they came to the stairs, the soldier ran on before the princesses, and laid himself down. And as the twelve, tired sisters slowly came up, they heard him snoring in his bed and they said,

"See it is safe" Then they undressed themselves, put away their fine clothes, pulled off their shoes, and went to bed.

In the morning Jellal said nothing about what had happened, but determined to see more of this strange adventure, and went again on the second and third nights. Everything happened just as before: the princesses danced till their shoes were worn to pieces, and then returned home. On the third night Jellal was away one of the golden cups as a token of where he had been.

As soon as the time came when he was to declare the secret, he was taken before the king with the three branches and the golden cup; and the twelve princesses stood listening behind the door to hear what he would say.

Makarov asked him. "Where do my twelve daughters dance at night?"

Jellal answered, "With twelve princes in a castle underground." And then he told the king all that had happened, and showed him the three branches and the golden cup which he had brought with him.

The king called for the princesses, and asked them whether what Jellal said was true and when they saw that they were discovered, and that it was of no use to deny what had happened, they confessed it all.

So Makarov asked the Jellal which of the princesses he would choose for his wife; and he answered, "The eldest Erza" and the soldier was chosen to be the king's heir.


	19. Intermission 9

Intermission 8

"See I'm smart, you guys should listen to me" Wendy said happily

"To be fair Jellal was tricky in that on" Levy said acting like it was real life

"Technically Porlyusica was the tricky on Jellal just followed he instruction" Erza said

"Hey I mphmah" Jellal's protest were cut off by Erza shoving a fork full of cake into his moth.

"Wow Erza sharing her cake, you must really like Jellal" Lucy dared to mock making both Jellal and Erza blush

"WOULD YOU STOP" a voice from the other side of the guild rang out when those had been listening to the story looked over they saw Laxus standing there the table he was at flipped over probably from the brawl and holding both Grey and Loke in his hands, Freed and Bickslow immediately stopped fighting as Macao and Wakaba went back to there table. Laxus let go of Loke and Grey and they went back to the bar with Elfman and Gajeel skulked back to his corner only one person didn't get the message that Laxus was not amused by the fight.

"You wanna go Laxus I'll take you on" Natsu yelled running toward Laxus

"I said knock it off" Laxus said punching Natsu and sending across the room.

"Damn you're so annoying" Laxus said going upstairs to get his things.

Suddenly a noise was heard coming from the back room

"Oh that's the crystal ball lacrima" Mira said going back to get it

"So what did we miss" Grey asked

"Nothing just a story about dancing" Romeo informed the older teen

"Sounds boring" Natsu said rubbing the new lump on his head

"Aye" happy added

"Master" Mira said coming out of the back room

"Yes Mira"

"Cana tried to make it back in the storm and she stranded out there"

"That's not good this storm still going strong" Makarov said looking toward the door "in a storm like this there's a chance of getting struck by lightning"

"Please don't remind me of the storm Lily said covering his ears.

"I'm going Home Gramps" Laxus said coming back down stairs with his bag in hand

"Laxus before you do that would you go get Cana she is stuck in this storm" Makarov asked

"(sigh)… Fine were is she"

"I got her location right here" Mira said handing him a piece of paper "don't get it wet"

Laxus rolled his eyes, how was he supposed to stop a piece of paper from getting wet in a storm like this, but he decided to leave it alone and to go find the guilds local drunk.

"Isn't that sweet a knight in shinning headphones out to save his princess" Mira said hearts in her eyes

"Cana and Laxus? Now you're really making stuff up" Grey said

"What wrong Grey, Jealous?" Mira teased

"What I didn't say"

"You liiike her" Happy mocked

"Is Cana also Juvia's love rival?"

"I don't like Cana" Grey said pouting with his hands across his bare chest

"Can you just tell another story Mira? One with dragons" Natsu said

"Alright then" Mira flipped through the pages looking for a good story

"This ones absolutely perfect… Once upon a time"


	20. St Laxus the Dragon Slayer

St. Laxus the Dragon Slayer

Once upon a time, there was a good king named Gildarts, and he had a daughter named Cana, whom he loved more than his fields, or his gold, or anything that he had. For Cana was as fair as a lily, as sweet as a rose, and as kind as any could be… and could out drink almost any man.

But one day a terrible thing happened to the kingdom. Down from the mountains, and straight through the gates of the city, came a ravening dragon! It was black and horrible to look at, with eyes like two red coals and a mouth that breathed out fire. Its jaws were wide open, its claws were sharp, and it was as tall and huge as a forest tree.

It destroyed the fields and ate the cattle, and no one in the whole kingdom was brave enough to kill it.

The king sent his nobles to beg the dragon to leave but, it would not; and this is the message the dragon sent to the king: Each morning the king must send one of the fairest girls in the whole kingdom and fasten her to an old oak tree by the bank of the river, for the dragon to devour at his pleasure. Unless the king did this, the farmers should not be allowed to go back to the fields, and there would be no food in the land.

There was great grief in the kingdom. Each mother held her daughter more closely, lest she should be the first one to go, and there were great hunger and distress, for no one could plant or harvest the crops, but Cana still drank, laughed and sang as joyously as ever.

"Father, dear," she cried, "let me be the first girl to go. I know if the dragon has your little princess he will ask for no other child. I will go, father."

Then the people came crowding to the palace gates, begging the king not to send Cana, for they all loved her as well as their own little ones, but still Cana said: "I will go to the dragon."

At last, the king's high priest said: "We will bring a mother pigeon into the palace yard, and set her free. If she flies north, or south, or west, Cana shall not be given to the dragon. If she flies toward the east and the sunrise Cana shall go."

So they took a brooding pigeon from her nest, and set her free in the courtyard. She spread her white wings and circled about in the air, and then flew straight to the east! Poor, sweet, probably drunk Cana! They carried her out to the river bank and fastened her to the oak tree where the dragon could find her, that so she might save the other girls. Then they went sorrowfully back to the city again.

But the pigeon flew on and on, through field and forest, until she came to a brave knight named Laxus riding through the woods. Laxus was tired, and his good horse, also, for they had been in a far country and had fought many brave battles. He had stopped to rest under a tree, as he rested, the mother pigeon flew straight to his shoulder and began cooing softly in his ear.

"I wonder what she means," said Laxus to himself, as the pigeon flew off a little way and then returned, cooing.

"What do you want you stupid bird" Laxus yelled and the bird flew off only to return again

At last he jumped upon his horse and followed the way the pigeon led.

Straight through field and forest the pigeon flew, until she brought Laxus to the place where the Princess Cana was fastened to the oak tree and the dragon close by ready to devour her. The dragon's breath was so hot that it burned Laxus, and the smoke from its nostrils blinded his eyes, but he was brave and strong. He picked up his spear and filled it with lightning; and he rode straight toward the dragon's angry jaws.

The dragon reached out its sharp claws for the Laxus, but he hurled the ball of electricity down its throat stunning the beast. Then Laxus killed the dragon with his spear, and he unfastened the princess. He lifted her to his saddle and carried her home to her father once more.

Oh, there was great rejoicing in the kingdom! The people crowded the streets and strewed flowers all the way for the knight to ride over. Gildarts held Cana close to his heart, and she put her arms about his neck and kissed him again and again. And Gildarts said the knight should be called St. Laxus, and he gave him a wonderful gold cross to wear upon his breast and they celebrated her freedom with a few dozen drinks, and shortly afterwards Cana married Laxus and he was named the next king.

It was so many, many years ago that St. Laxus killed the dragon, but still the people in Magnolia remember him, and the Fairy Tail soldier who is the bravest may wear a tiny cross like St. Laxus' upon his breast.


	21. Intermission 10

Intermission 10

"Why are the dragons always the bad guys" Natsu complained

"It's not Mira's fault and just a story" Lucy said trying to calm her over energetic friend who was currently standing on his bar stole.

"Calm down flame brain" Grey said annoyed

"I liked the story" Wendy said shyly

"Yeah it was good" Lissana added

"Laxus was a real man" added Elfman

"You do know it wasn't really Laxus, right, it's just a story" Lissana informed her older brother

Mira looked around the room and frowned

"That story would have been better if Laxus and Cana where here" Mira pouted

"Are you kidding me, Cana would just ask for another drink and Laxus wouldn't care" Grey said

"Oh, you're probably right"

"Hey Grey why don't you like Cana" Natsu asked looking like he was deep in thought

"What? I like Cana"

"He admits it" Mira squealed with joy

"No it can't be true Juvia cried"

"Wait no I thought Natsu meant like, as in a friend, don't cry Juvia you'll flood the place"

Juvia mood then did a complete 360

"Oh Grey cares about Juvia's feelings" she screamed in joy hugging Grey knocking both of them to the floor

"Ahh help" Grey screamed trying not to suffocate from Juvia's hug but no one seemed to notice

"There's another kind of like" Natsu asked confused at the situation

"Of course there is, there's like as in a friend and then as something more then a friend" Lucy Explained

"What's more than a friend?"

"Like a person you have a crush on" Levy said

"Like Erza?" Natsu asked

"WHAAT" the entire guild said shocked, especially Erza and Jellal

"You have a crush on Erza" Lissana asked

"Well I don't know what have a crush means but I want to crush her in a fight" Natsu said clenching his fist and flames sprouting from it

The guild then proceeded to face palm themselves, and Lissana gave a sigh of relief which did not go unnoticed by her older sister.

"Hey Mira I want to be in a story" Happy said "How about one with me and Carla"

"As long as it's not a romance I'm ok with it" Carla said

"I agree with Wendy's cat how about something with no romance" Gajeel yelled from his seat

"I thought you weren't listening" Lily said to his master

"Shut up" Gajeel spat back

"Some one help I'm drowning over here" Grey yelled still being smothered by Juvia

but again no one dared try to pull Juvia of Grey

Mira looked around the room she could find a story about Natsu and Lissana or maybe Lucy and Loke, and she could always tell a short non romantic one as long it was short what should she do?

"Well let's hear a story" Erza said

"Oh yes of course" Mira flipped the next page "This will do"

"Once upon a time"


	22. The Three Exceed and the Troll

The Exceed's Gruff

Once upon a time there were three Exceeds, who were to go up to the hillside to eat and there names where Carla, Happy and Lily."

On the way up was a bridge over a cascading stream they had to cross; and under the bridge lived a great ugly troll , with eyes as big as saucers, and a nose as long as a poker.

So Carla first came to cross the bridge.

"Trip, trap, trip, trap! " went the bridge.

"Who's that tripping over my bridge?" roared the troll.

"Oh, it is only I, an Exceed, and I'm going up to the hillside to drink some milk," said Carla, with such a small voice.

"Now, I'm coming to gobble you up," said the troll.

"Oh, no! pray don't take me. I'm too little, that I am," said the Carla. "Wait a bit till the second exceed comes. He's much bigger, and stupider"

"Well, be off with you," said the troll.

A little while after the second exceed came to cross the bridge.

Trip, trap, trip, trap, trip, trap, went the bridge.

"Who's that tripping over my bridge?" roared the troll.

"Oh, it's me Happy, and I'm going up to the hillside to eat all the fish," said the blue furred exceed.

"Now I'm coming to gobble you up," said the troll.

"Oh, no! Don't take me. Wait a little till the big Exceed comes. He's much bigger."

"Very well! Be off with you," said the troll.

But just then came the big Exceed.

Trip, trap, trip, trap, trip, trap! went the bridge

"Who's that tramping over my bridge?" roared the troll.

"It's I! Panther Lily," said the last exceed, who had a deep voice of his own.

"Now I 'm coming to gobble you up," roared the troll.

"Well, come along! I've a sword,  
And I'll poke your eyeballs out at your ears;  
I've got a battle form that makes me stronger,  
And I'll crush you to bits, body and bones"

That was what Lily said. And then he flew at the troll, and poked his eyes out with his sword, and crushed him to bits, body and bones, and tossed him out into the cascade, and after that he went up to the hillside. There the other exceeds were and Lily grabbed a mango and joined them in there feast of milk, fish and mangos


	23. Intermission 11

Intermission 11

"How come I couldn't defeat the troll" Happy asked

"Come on Happy it was appropriate for me to be the hero" Lily said standing in a hero pose, just then a large roar of thunder went off causing Lily to jump of the table into face first into the seat covering his head

"Some Hero" Grey said sarcastically

"Come on Lily be a man"

"He can't, he's a cat" Happy said

"Wow it's getting really late" Lucy said accompanied by another flash of lightning and roll of thunder, that made Lucy jump a little

"Don't worry Lucy I'm here to protect you" Loke said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Th-That's ok thunder can't hurt you"

"You here that you dumb cat get up" Gajeel yelled at Lily

Just then the doors flew open with another strike of lightning and in walked Laxus and Cana.

"Wow when Laxus told me the guild was still open I didn't expect so many people" Cana said. "Hey Mira can I get a drink"

"So how was your trip here" Grey asked

"Awesome, Laxus got struck by lighting four times it really cool, isn't that right Laxus"

"Whatever" Laxus said sitting back down completely forgetting that he had planned to go home

"If he can take that much lightning imagine how much he can dish out" Cana said grabbing her drink from Mira, with this both Natsu and Gajeel shuttered at the memory.

Mira gave Grey an I told you so look

but Grey shock his head a little and his face was still said he didn't believe the Laxus and Cana thing.

"So what's everybody doing" Cana asked

"Were listening to Mira tell us some fairy tales" Levy said

"Really did I miss anything good?"

"You missed two dragons, a genie, some fights, some boring romantic stuff, and Lucy breaking into peoples houses" Natsu said

"Lucy broke into someone's house? You go girl"

"I did not it was just a story"

"Speaking of stories I got the next one" Mira said "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go" Natsu yelled

"Ok, once upon a time"


	24. Lucy and the Seven Fairies

Lucy and the Seven Fairies

Once upon a time in a great castle, the Kings daughter Lucy grew up happy and contented, in spite of a jealous stepmother. She was very pretty, with brown eyes and long blond hair. Her skin was delicate and fair.

Though her stepmother was a wicked woman, she too was very beautiful, and a magic mirror told her this every day, whenever she asked it. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" The reply was always; "You are, your Majesty," until the dreadful day when she heard it say, "Lucy is." The stepmother was furious and, wild with jealousy, began plotting to get rid of her. Calling one of her servants Jellal, she bribed him with a rich reward to take Lucy into the forest, far away from the castle. Then, unseen, he was to put her to death, and bring the Queen her heart. The greedy servant, attracted to the reward, agreed to do this deed, and he led the sweet little girl away. However, when they came to the fatal spot, the man's heart changed saying,

"I was told by your step mother to kill you but I can not, run away and seek refuse in the forest I shall trick the queen with a pigs heart" Then he took his leave

Night came, and Lucy was lost and alone in the dark forest, she began to cry bitterly. She thought she could feel terrible eyes spying on her, and she heard strange sounds and rustlings that made her heart thump. At last, overcome by tiredness, she fell asleep curled under a tree.

Lucy slept fitfully, wakening from time to time with a start and staring into the darkness round her. Several times, she thought she felt something, or somebody touch her as she slept.

At last, dawn woke the forest to the song of the birds, and Lucy too, awoke. A whole world was stirring to life and the little girl was glad to see how silly her fears had been. However, the thick trees were like a wall round her, and as she tried to find out where she was, she came upon a path. She walked along it, till she came to a clearing. There stood a strange cottage, Lucy pushed the door open.

"l wonder who lives here?" she said to herself, peeping round the kitchen.

"What a mess" She said seeing the completely trashed cottage. Upstairs was a bedroom with seven beds

"There must be seven of them."

Going back to the kitchen, Lucy had an idea.

"I'll make them something to eat. When they come home, they'll be glad to find a meal ready." Towards dusk, seven Fairy's marched homewards singing, Ok just one of them was singing

"shobee do waa"

"I said shut up"

"I have a song in my heart and you can't stop it"

The men argued until they got home

But when they opened the door, to their surprise they found a bowl of hot steaming soup on the table. Upstairs was Lucy, fast asleep on one of the beds, and the person with pink hair prodded her gently then shock her violently.  
"Hey Wake Up" he yelled. After Lucy woke up she told them her sad story, and tears sprang to Lucy's eyes. Then one of them said, as he noisily blew his nose

"Don't cry real men are weak against womanly tears"  
"Stay here with us!" The pink haired on said

and Lucy excepted

"Hooray! Hooray!" they cheered, dancing joyfully round the girl. Let us introduce are selves

"I'm Hungry" (Natsu),

"I'm Manly" (Elfman),

"I'm Freezy" (Grey),

"I'm crazy" (Bickslow),

"I'm Grumpy" (Gajeel),

"I'm Freed" (Freed… duh)

"and I'm Happy" (Happy) the Blue cat said

Then they said

"You can live here and tend to the house while we're down the mine. Don't worry about your stepmother leaving you in the forest. We love you and we'll take care of you!" Lucy gratefully accepted their hospitality, and next morning the dwarfs set off for work. But they warned Lucy not to open the door to strangers.

Meanwhile, Jellal had returned to the castle, with the heart of a pig. He gave it to the cruel stepmother, telling her it belonged to Lucy, so that he could claim the reward. Highly pleased the queen gave Jellal the reward and with that Jellal left the country, the stepmother turned again to the magic mirror. But her hopes were dashed, for the mirror replied: "The loveliest in the land is still Lucy, who lives in the seven Fairies' cottage, down in the forest." The stepmother was beside herself with rage.

"She must die! She must die!" she screamed. Disguising herself as an old peasant woman, she put a poisoned apple with the others in her basket. Then, taking the quickest way into the forest, she crossed the swamp at the edge of the trees. She reached the bank unseen, just as Lucy stood waving goodbye to the Fairies on their way to the mine.

Lucy was in the kitchen when she heard the sound at the door: KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" she called suspiciously, remembering the Men's advice.

"I'm an old peasant woman selling apples," came the reply.

"I don't need any apples, thank you," she replied.

"But they are beautiful apples and ever so juicy!" said the velvety voice from outside the door.

"I'm not supposed to open the door to anyone," said Lucy, who was reluctant to disobey her friends.

"And quite right too! Good girl! If you promised not to open up to strangers, then of course you can't buy. You are a good girl indeed!" Then the old woman went on.

"And as a reward for being good, I'm going to make you a gift of one of my apples!" Without a further thought, Lucy opened the door just a tiny crack, to take the apple.

"There! Now isn't that a nice apple?" Lucy bit into the fruit, and as she did, fell to the ground in a faint: the effect of the terrible poison left her lifeless instantly.

Now chuckling evilly, the wicked stepmother turned around to see the Seven Savages and

when the saw what she had done the killed the Queen, hopeing there was still time to save Lucy they rushed inside there they found Lucy, lying still and lifeless, the poisoned apple by her side. They did their best to bring her alive, but it was of no use.

They wept and wept for a long time. Then they laid her on a bed of rose petals, carried her into the forest and put her in a crystal coffin.

Each day they laid a flower there.

Then one evening, they discovered a strange young man admiring Lucy's lovely face through the glass. They told the man the story and learned he was a prince. After listening to the story, the Prince Loke made a suggestion.

"If you allow me to take her to the Castle, I'll call in famous doctors to waken her from this peculiar sleep. She's so lovely I'd love to kiss her!" He did, and as though by magic, the Prince's kiss broke the spell. To everyone's astonishment, Lucy opened her eyes. She had amazingly come back to life! Now in love,Loke asked Lucy to marry him, and the Fairies reluctantly had to bid good bye to Lucy.

From that day on, Lucy lived happily in a great castle. But from time to time, she was drawn back to visit the little cottage down in the forest, to her Fairy friends.


	25. Intermission 12

Intermission 11

"Now I think that was a story we all could enjoy" Loke said putting his arm around Lucy

"Not me" Lucy said taking Loke's hand off "no offence, but your like the fifth guy I've been paired with tonight, it's getting out of hand"

"Oh come on Lucy it's for fun" Lissana said

"Yeah Lucy there's nothing to be embarrassed about" Erza added

"It's not like it actually happened" Levy said

"Yeah and the more the merrier" Cana said lifting her drink in the air

"Easy for you to say you guys have only been paired with one guy, and Cana wasn't even here for hers… and Lissana hasn't even been in one" Lucy said

"Wait I was in one, who did I fall in love with" Cana asked very interested "Laxus" Natsu said pointing back at the lightning dragon slayer

"What do you want" Laxus yelled back

"Nothing, just talking about the story you where in"

"You're all so childish" Laxus said folding his arms "Listening to stories made for kids" he grumbled

Cana smiled a sly smile "Oh I was hoping for someone cooler" she said disappointed

"Hey" Laxus said standing up

"Looks like someone is listening after all" Mira teased and everyone laughed

"Whatever" Laxus sighed before going back to pretending not to care

"These stories are funny you guys really like to fall in love with each other" Romeo said

"Hey you know who hasn't been in a story yet?" Lucy said

"Who?" Mira asked

"Romeo" Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy and Levy said at the same time

"Wait, what?" Romeo asked

"Hey you're right you should put him in one" Macao said from his seat

"Dad I don't want to"

"Let me see if I can find a good one" Mira said flipping through the book

"Looks like you're staring in the next one" Cana said elbowing Wendy

"Why, I've already been in a story"

"Because who else would be Romeo's leading lady" this made both Romeo and Wendy blush a distinct red that even Natsu would notice

"Found one" Mira sang victoriously

"Oh no" Romeo and Wendy said before she began

"Once upon a Time"


	26. Romeo Pan

Romeo Pan

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel lived in Magnolia. One night, Wendy woke to find a strange boy sitting on the floor who was crying.

"My name is Wendy," she said. "Who are you? Why are you crying?

"I'm Romeo Pan," the boy replied. "I'm crying because my shadow won't stick to me."

"Don't cry," Wendy said. "We can fix that." And she sewed Romeo's shadow to the tips of his shoes. Romeo was delighted.

"Fly back to Neverland with me and my fairy, Erza," Romeo begged "Can you teach me to fly?" Wendy asked. Romeo nodded.

"Let's wake Natsu and Gajeel," Wendy said. "You can teach us all to fly and then we

Will leave for Neverland !"  
So Wendy left to wake her brothers

"But I don't want wanna" Natsu complained still half asleep

"I aint getting flying lessons from some kid" Gajeel protested

but both brothers eventually agreed so Romeo had Erza sprinkle pixie dust on them and they all were soon flying around the room. then—Swoosh ! Out the window they all flew.

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel flew behind Romeo and Erza, following the golden arrows that pointed the way to Neverland. Finally, they were flying over the island.

"The lost boys live with me and Erza. I'm their captain," Romeo said. "The Indians live over there, and the mermaids live in the lagoon. And there are pirates too, led by Captain Wakaba."

"Pirates?" exclaimed Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel, all in the same breath. Wendy was frightened, but Natsu and Gajeel wanted to see the pirates right away.

"Come I want to fight some pirates, I'm all fired up" Natsu yelled

"Wakaba is the meanest pirate ever," Romeo warned. "But he's afraid of the crocodile. The crocodile bit off Wakaba's hand and liked the taste so much that it follows him, hoping for more. Luckily for Wakaba, the crocodile swallowed a clock. It goes 'Tick, tock, and warns Wakaba when the crocodile is nearby"

"Oh, my" cried Wendy, not sure if she really wanted to stay in Neverland: after all.

Romeo led Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel to his house under the woods. They entered through a door hidden in an old tree stump. When the lost boys saw Wendy, they shouted, "Hooray ! Will you be our mother?"

"I'm only a little girl," Wendy answered. "I have no experience." But the lost boys looked so sad that she said, "I'll do my best."

That night Wendy tucked the boys into bed and told them the tale of Beauty and the Dragon

Life was pleasant in the cozy house under the woods.

Wendy took care of the boys, who explored the island during the day. At night, they gathered for meals, played make- believe games, and listened while Wendy told them stories.

One day, Romeo and the children went exploring near the mermaids' lagoon. Suddenly Romeo yelled, "Pirates! Take cover."

The boys ran away, and Romeo and Wendy hid.

Romeo and Wendy could see that the pirates had tied up Chelia, the Indian princess. The pirates had left her on a rock in the lagoon.

Romeo was afraid that Chelia would drown when the tide came in. He had to save her! In a voice that sounded just like Captain Wakaba's, he shouted, "Set her free !"

"But, Captain," the pirates yelled, "you ordered us to bring her here !"

"Let her go!' Romeo roared, still sounding like Hook. "Aye, aye," the pirates said, and set Chelia free. She swam quickly back to the Indian camp.

When Captain Wakaba found out what had happened, he knew Romeo had tricked his pirates, and Wakaba became furious!

That night, Wendy told the boys a story about three children who left their parents and flew to Neverland. Their mother and father missed them very much. The children loved Neverland, but they never forgot their home.

"Did they ever go back?" the lost boys asked.

"Oh, yes," Wendy replied. "They flew home to their mummy and daddy, and everyone was happy."

The story made Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel homesick. They decided to fly home the next morning. "If you come back with us," Wendy told the lost boys, "I'm sure our mother and father would adopt you."

"Hooray!" shouted the boys, jumping with joy.

Wendy asked Romeo if he and Erza would come home with them too. But Romeo didn't want to live where grown-ups could tell him what to do.

Romeo was sad that his friends were leaving. Still, he wanted the children to arrive home safely, so he asked Erza to guide them on their trip.

Early the next morning, Erza and the children left the house under the woods. But Captain Wakaba's pirates were hiding nearby. They captured all the children, tied them up, and marched them towards the pirate's ship.

Erza escaped, and hurried back to tell Romeo what had happened.

"It's Wakaba or me this time!" yelled Romeo to Erza as they flew off to save Wendy and the boys.

On the pirate's ship, Captain Wakaba demanded, "Who wants to become a pirate?" The boys shook their heads.

"Then make them walk the plank!" Wakaba roared. The boys tried to look brave, but they were afraid.

Suddenly, they heard the "Tick, Tock" of the crocodile. Now it was Captain Wakaba's turn to be afraid.

But the "Tick, Tock" was only Romeo, imitating the crocodile-. He flew onto the deck and shouted, "I've got you now, Wakaba!" Captain Wakaba jumped up and swung at Romeo with his sword. Romeo was quick, and stepped away. He slashed at Wakaba with his own sword until they came close to the edge of the ship.

Romeo lunged with his sword, and Wakaba fell into the sea

When Romeo was certain that Wakaba was defeated, he freed Wendy and the boys

"Wait where's Natsu and Gajeel" Wendy wondered

Just then Natsu and Gajeel burst from the jungle at the shore

"Hey what's the deal leaving us behind" Gajeel growled

"Aw man we missed all the fighting Natsu complained

After everyone was together Romeo and Erza set off for London with Wendy and the boys.

Wendy's parents were happy to see their children again. They hugged Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel, and agreed to adopt the lost boys. They asked Romeo to stay with them also, but he said, "I'm going to stay in Neverland where I never have to grow up."

"Goodbye then, Romeo. We'll miss you," everyone called. Romeo and Erza waved goodbye and flew home to Neverland…

but then they came back and eventually Romeo and Wendy got married and lived happily ever after.

The End


	27. Intermission 13

Intermission 13

"Hey that's not how the story goes" Romeo complained

"But its better this way" Mira smiled "Isn't that right Wendy?"

Wendy stayed quiet a little embarrassed but she'll live no point complaining, right? Natsu and Gajeel however had a different plan

"Hey Mira how come I didn't get to fight any pirates"

"How old was I in that story, I aint some dumb kid"

"Would you two relax" Macao said

"Yeah the story had a great villain" Wakaba said holding his mug in tribute to himself

"A villain that I beat" Romeo said proudly

"Isn't past your bed time" Wakaba yelled back to the young wizard

"N-no I don't have a bed time"

"Bed times are unmanly"

"How come I haven't been a fairy yet" Evergreen complained

"You were, in the one were Erza kicked your butt" Bickslow said

"Kicked your butt, kicked your butt" His dolls repeated

"That doesn't count I want to be the heroin"

"Me too" Lissana said

"Oh my, I didn't know these stories were going to get so popular"

"Well you keep me out of them, there getting stupider by the story" Gajeel said

"Fine I won't put you in this one, but I know who will be in it" Mira said with a devilish smile that made Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Loke, Levy and Lissana all shiver since Mira was looking in there direction

"Once upon a time"


End file.
